Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy?
by mrsnickjonasx3
Summary: Chad & Sonny will never admit to liking each other, but when Selena & Chad team up to make a “cute couple” will Sonny’s heart get crushed in the process? Major Channy!
1. Gonna Get Caught

**Sonny with a Chance of Jealousy?**

Chad & Sonny will never admit to liking each other, but when Selena & Chad team up to make a "cute couple" will Sonny's heart get crushed in the process?

**Chapter One: Gonna Get Caught**

***

"OH MY GOSH ITS SELENA GOMEZ! Possibly the greatest actress of our time!" Sonny shouted during the audition of herself in Chad's movie.

***

Sonny obviously loved Selena Gomez, and they got along for the most part when she was visiting the set of Mackenzie Falls. The next season of Mackenzie Falls rolled around and they needed someone to play the part of Madison a new girl at the Falls and Selena was more than glad to do it.

"Great job, why doesn't everyone take a break, what the heck, I'll see everyone tomorrow!" Marshall shouted to the cast of So Random.

Tawni, Niko, Grady, & Sonny all walked down to the lunch room together, "You know what, its always the same thing for lunch everyday Brenda, slaps down a big glob of mystery meat down on our trays, while everyone at the Falls gets steaks, and shrimp, and Banana's Foster. Its just not fair!" Tawni complained

"You know its kinda gross looking, kinda like what I imagined Ms. Bitterman to look like in a yellow polka dot bikini. Ugh that gives me the heebie geebies!" says Grady

"Why on earth would you ever, and I mean EVER have to imagine something like that?" Niko screamed back

"Well…there was that time when…I got nothing" Grady replied

" I don't even want to know!" Sonny screamed.

"Are you talking about what I think you are?" Tawni asked.

"If you mean why Grady fantasizes about Ms. Bitterman in a yellow polka dot bikini, then yes." Sonny replied

"No, I'm talking about that!" Tawni grabbed Sonny's head and turned it to where Chad seemed to be well…laughing.

"WOW, that looks like Chad…except he's laughing, WAIT IT IS CHAD!" Sonny shouted in astonishment. "Who exactly is making him laugh, and I mean its such a cute laugh…theoretically if I ever liked him…Oh my gosh its Selena Gomez!"

They all walked to their regular table where Sonny practically swallowed her meal in less than two seconds. She kept getting her food all over the place not caring that there was some mashed potatoes on her eyelid, she kept peering out the corner of her eye to see what Selena and Chad were up to.

"Can you believe that?! She's draped over him like.. drapes! It is disgusting it truly is, what does he see in that wizard, I know she probably cast some kind of spell on him and she's making him fall in love with her, and making him happy." Sonny let out her feelings, and was hurt inside.

"Sonny, calm down I'm sure that its only a little potion..wait there are no such thing as wizards, you silly goose!" Tawni stated being "smartical" as she calls it.

"Oh no here they come! I'll just act like I haven't seen them together yet." Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Sonny I didn't see you there, you know I was just on the set of the Falls and I remembered how cool you thought Selena was maybe you'd like to come and hang out with us." Chad proposed an offer Sonny just wanted to say yes to.

"Sounds great, but I'd rather not." Sonny knew she really wanted to but, she thought seeing Chad and Selena together and together together would just hurt her inside more.

"Sure? I mean me and Selena have been having a lot of fun, just saying maybe you wanted to come?" Chad offered one last time.

"I'm sure." Sonny held back how she really felt and just wanted to scream.

Chad left to go and hang back out with Selena and the rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls. Then, Sonny and Tawni left to go hang out in their dressing room.

"I can't believe Chad! Spending all that time with Selena, and they haven't been arguing…AT ALL! How do they do it? I mean all me and Chad ever do is argue, I mean I knew Chad would never like me back…Oh my gosh I did not just say that!" Sonny got off her chest

"YOU DO LIKE CHAD! I KNEW IT!" Tawni shouted

"So what if I do, I mean he's spending an awful lot of time with Selena today, he obviously just doesn't like me and I'll just have to deal with that wizard whether I like it or not."

"Sonny, its okay if you like Chad, its just been so obvious I don't know why you just didn't admit to it, come on you can tell me those things." Tawni let Sonny know

"Yeah, but then you'd just blab it to everyone."

"No I wouldn't!" Tawni shouted, Sonny glared at her trying to get her to tell the truth. "Okay, your right I probably would, but why would it matter if I did? Maybe, Chad would like you back if he knew."

"He obviously doesn't and I don't care anymore." Sonny said trying to get her mind off of Chad.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get some frozen yogurt, want some?" Tawni asked

"Nah. I'm good it just reminds me of the first time I met Chad." Sonny said, as Tawni left.

"Do you think this is really gonna work out, Chad." Selena asked Chad in the cafeteria, as Tawni walked in trying to hear what was going on between the both of them.

"It has to, you can tell she was jealous of you all day, we just have to keep pretending to go out until she admits that she knows she loves me!" Chad said being a little conceited, but what can you expect it's Chad. Chad and Selena left the cafeteria as Tawni was walking in she got every word they said, but would she keep their secret or go and tell Sonny?

AN: I hoped you liked it! I haven't wrote a fanfic in a while so please review and there will be more chapters coming up, ideas are appreciated too!


	2. Get Back

**Sonny With a Chance of Jealousy**

**Chapter Two: Get Back**

_***_

"_Portland you always know that I will love you like a sister, but I just can't at the moment, my only true love for now is Sonny Monroe she's just so different, and I know she wants to laugh at my jokes and even though her's are from the worst show I've never seen" _Mackenzie said to Portland through Sonny's television.

"What did he just say." Sonny jerked up from her seat filled with popcorn crumbs and chocolate ice cream stains.

"Why are you watching this show? I mean Chad is on it. Wouldn't this just make you feel worse?" Tawni reprimanded her

" Did you hear what he just said?!" Sonny screamed with excitement just to hear that Chad was talking about her, and not just to anyone to everyone in his show.

" I don't care what he just said, I say get up off this couch and get to rehearsal!" Tawni shouted like she was s drill sergeant at some camp that they did for one of their sketches.

"Oh my gosh you sound like my mother chill!" Sonny really felt like she was arguing with her mother.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Tawni screamed at her what it seemed to be "daughter?"

"What, wait what are you talking about, your not my mother, no where near it the only thing that you know how to take care of are your stuffed cats!" Sonny screamed

***

Sonny awoke from her lounge chair in the dressing room, and Mackenzie Falls was still playing on the television, as Tawni walked in with a few dozen shopping bags as she tilted her head to the television to see that Mackenzie Falls was _still_ on.

"It was only a dream?" Sonny said a little disappointed wishing that had really happened, she knew she loved Chad but what she didn't know was why she couldn't admit to liking him.

"Oh my gosh! Mackenzie Falls gives me nightmares too! And I thought it was only mean, I mean just look at that hideous outfit and those socks do not go with that tie, I mean its bound to give you a nightmare sooner or later." Tawni went on to telling Sonny her horrible dreams due to Mackenzie Falls, and how she actually had to wear one of those uniforms, and the worst part according to Tawni was that they didn't match at all and the leggings were polyester!

"No, it wasn't a nightmare exactly," Sonny started "It was more like a dream, I dream I wish would come true, why does everything have to be so difficult, I mean some things were scary, and I mean like you were my mother that was a _little_ creepy!" Sonny told Tawni all the little aspects of her dream and how she wishes that some of it were true, minus the part that Tawni was her mother.

"Sonny, I hate to break it to you but I would never even want to be your mother I mean who wears a skort, I think that's what you called it, or was it a mullet for your butt? I get those two mixed up, but anywho the only person I like to take care of is me," Tawni told Sonny looking at reflection in the mirror "I feel fashionable…AND PRETTY!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Sonny whined "Clothing is not the issue at the moment, I do like Chad, but he seems to really like Selena, and I'm not sure if I like that, so I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and see if Chad is there." Sonny shouted while cleaning up her mess of the couch, grabbing her things to get ready to leave.

"WAIT, Sonny I need to tell you something!" Tawni shouted, as Sonny slammed the door and walked out. Tawni felt horrible for not telling Sonny the truth of what was going on between Selena and Chad, but maybe she would finally admit to Chad that she liked him and everything would be fine.

"Nico, alright we're gonna sneak into the cafeteria and get the frozen yogurt, without Murphy catching us." Grady told Nico the plan as they snuck up to the frozen yogurt machine, both of them took turns sticking their head under the machine, while the other pulled the silver lever, where the icy cold twist of vanilla and chocolate would slide down their throats.

"What are you two doing?!" the voice sounded so familiar but, Nico and Grady just couldn't guess who it was they were a little scared to look up and see Murphy

"Tawni!" they both shouted. As Grady got up from under the yogurt machine and all the yogurt fell out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

"Shh…be quiet, I have something important to tell you," Tawni started with what she overheard Chad & Selena talking about yesterday, and how they needed a plan to get Chad jealous back.

Sonny barged over to the set of Mackenzie Falls, same as she always would. But, this time was different other times she claimed to be _"angry"_ because she had to see Chad. She walked over during their normal lunch break where most of the cast would be chowing down on the loganberries, and their chocolate fountain, most of them were, but she just couldn't find Chad or Selena anywhere. Then, she walked over to the set where she walked in on Chad & Selena liplocking, it didn't really look like they were acting, and if they were Chad must have been doing a good job, which would be a shock.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad stumbled upon Sonny gazing at them kissing on the set,

Sonny couldn't believe her eyes, Sonny's eyes were in shock and she couldn't get that image of Chad and Selena out of her mind.

"Oh, Sonny I haven't seen you in awhil-" Selena was cut off as Sonny was devastated and started balling out crying as she ran off the set of Mackenzie Falls…

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Believe In Me

**Sonny with a Chance of Jealousy **

**Chapter Three: Believe in Me**

Sonny was running down, as she barged into her dressing room crying, of course Tawni was sitting on her throne at her vanity making herself look even more "pretty" as she would say.

"I can't believe this could actually happen to me, I mean I never really believed it until I saw it and what I saw in there was not what I wanted to see…ever!" Sonny shouted with rage pointing her fingers in the direction towards the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Wait a minute, I think I might have a plan, and I think it might be idiot proof, which means even I can't mess it up!" Tawni said with excitement.

"What do you have in that little bubble brain of yours that could possibly cheer me up?" Sonny was a little worried anything with her in mind ended up with her getting herself into a lot of trouble because of Tawni.

"You just need a fake boyfriend, you know like the way James treated you, or you can move to like Idaho and forget all of your boy problems!" Tawni just threw in her second idea sarcastically.

"Yeah, uh first there are boys in Idaho, I hate to break it to you, and secondly, I think you might be on to something what boys to you have in mind?" you could tell Sonny's eyes had a ball of fire because she was so excited to see what Chad thought of the idea.

"Well, first we need to find a boy that will date you, and then you guys just hang out and pretend you like him and show him off in front of Chad." Tawni said getting a rage of excitement herself. "We can find a cute guy that might have been an extra on the show one time."

"Tawni your brilliant! I never thought those words would come out of my mouth, but your really brilliant!"

"AND I'm pretty!" Tawni shouted turning to look at herself in the mirror to see how she felt, and to see once again that she was pretty. Sonny and Tawni went down to the cafeteria to talk to Nico and Grady, and tell them about their plan to see if there may be some attractive boy that Sonny can fake date.

"Oh my gosh! I think you have some good luck coming your way look at that handsome blonde over there! I think he can be your fake date!" Tawni shouted from across the room being a little too obvious, but I guess not to obvious since Chad or Selena didn't hear.

"Uh eww no…Tawni, that's Grady!" Sonny shouted back at her while arguing about whether that's Grady or not.

"Oh, it is…just kidding!" Tawni said a while she blushed and prayed to god that Grady didn't hear her comment about him being totally gorgeous. But, it did turn out however because there was a special guest star on So Random! Cody Linely, who was totally gorgeous. Sonny & Tawni talked and showed him around the studio, and the little bit of an issue that they ran into. Cody agreed to helping Sonny out.

"So, Sonny, how about Saturday night, you and me at the bowling alley?" Cody slyly asked Sonny in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

Sonny looked before she answered to see if Chad was paying attention to her answer very closely, it turns out he was intently he was on the edge of his seat waiting to see what was going to happen, it was just like he was watching a movie.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Sonny said excited to see what Chad would say to her later on.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Cody told her while he leaned in and gave her a hug and a cute little kiss on the cheek just waiting for steam to come right out of Chad's ears. Cody left and went back to the studio, while Sonny and Chad were the only ones left in the cafeteria.

"So, Sonny I hear that your going out with Cody this Saturday at the bowling alley." Chad approached Sonny being a little jealous of Cody

"Yes, yes I am, got a problem with that." Sonny said trying to make him even more and more jealous.

"No, its fine with me I'm just saying I was planning on taking Selena out to the bowling alley Saturday too." Chad was making it up as he went along he would tell Selena later on, she was a kind of go with the flow girl

"You definitely weren't until you found out that I was going with Cody." Sonny argued back, they were both pretty good at doing that, especially with each other.

"No, it was actually Selena's idea, and she's been wanting to go for a while, thank you very much." Chad snapped back at Sonny, as before making it up.

"Alright then see you Saturday!" Sonny said while leaving the cafeteria

Chad was going to go back to the Mackenzie Falls set and tell Selena what their new plans were for Saturday.

"Hey Selena. We're gonna go to the bowling alley Saturday, okay?" Chad shouted while walking toward the chocolate fountain.

Selena started to try to catch up to Chad, while he was walking up to the chocolaty fountain "Uh, Chad, I can't this Saturday, I have to go back to the set of Wizards, we're starting season three, and I can't miss this."

"Wait, no why? You need to come with me otherwise Sonny will never admit to liking me, I mean I like her a lot but I would never tell her how I felt about her, I'm just not that kind of guy." Chad expressed his feeling about Sonny to Selena, as he didn't realize how much chocolate he was putting onto his strawberry.

"I really can't just go without me, maybe she'll feel bad that you showed up all alone at the bowling alley and maybe just tell you how she feels you never know." Selena gave him a word of advice before leaving the set. But, she wasn't finished yet, "Oh, and Chad one more thing."

"What's that?" Chad putting his chocolate drizzled strawberry on to a fancy Swarovski crystal plate. Selena grabbed Chad's head, it looked like they were about to kiss, but she changed where she was going to put Chad's head, and pushed it right under the chocolate fountain.

"What was that for?!" Chad screamd furiously at her, while coughing on the chocolate."

"For being a jerk to Sonny, she's a really nice girl and you should be nice back, and never try to fake kiss me again!" Selena shouted her final words at Chad as she left the set for good.


	4. A Little Too Not Over You

**Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy?**

**Chapter Four: A Little Too Not Over You**

It was a sunny Saturday, which was the day of the fake _dates_ to begin. Well, from what Sonny knew it was dates, and she was planned to what it seemed like a date-off.

"Which one looks better?" Sonny started while posing each of the outfits she had finaled it down to wearing tonight. "This pink one with the white heels, or this navy blue one with the black heels." Sonny stared at herself in the mirror, just anticipating tonight.

"Since when do you really care about clothes?" Tawni asked sarcastically

"Come on do you care to help me out here?" Sonny begged her she knew Tawni always dressed like she was the princess of Tawni Town, which in Tawni's world she was.

"Fine if you want my help, then the blue, wait no the pink…no the blue." Tawni finally decided, when it came down to clothes she had to make very careful decisions.

"Are you sure, cause you don't seem too sure.." Sonny asked, as she decided herself that the blue did look nice on her.

"Yes I am sure." Tawni made her final decision, not that it was too late because Sonny ran back to put on her final decision. Sonny looked amazing, even though it was just a fake date. Her various color blues all swirled together were cut in half by a black bow that went right across her waist, and her black sandal heels made her legs look especially long.

"Oh my gosh! It looks so good! I can't wait to see the look on Chad's face." Sonny's voice cracked from all the excitement she ran out the door and went outside of the studio to wait for Cody to pick her up.

"Can you believe this?" Chad complained to Portlyn "How can Selena not wanna fake date me, I mean look at me! And oh my gosh!" Chad's eyes were in shock as his eyes were glued out the window and something so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off. "She looks amazing!"

"Wow, she does look good for once, and she's not even wearing our uniform!" Portland pointed out.

Sonny just waited outside looking so content just waiting there to go out with Cody Linely, I mean any teenage girl would want this, wouldn't they? Well, any teen girl but Sonny Monroe. Cody's BMW Convertible pulled up and Cody opened his door not looking too shabby himself, he went to go and open the door for her.

"Wow, Sonny you look beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because we're fake dates tonight." Cody blushed, staring her up from head to toe.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Sonny complimented him back, they would make a cute couple if Sonny and Chad weren't trying to out do each other. Cody opened the door for Sonny, as she walked in holding her dress making sure not to get it stuck in between the doors. Cody hopped in on the other side and they drove away, and it was off to the bowling alley, Sonny had been waiting for this moment to see how jealous Chad would be.

"Look at them, people are gonna think they actually look cute together, and that really should be me and Sonny in that car together." Chad complained not to notice he was talking to a wall since Portlyn walked away and got bored with Chad. "Oh, no I'm loosing my spark, people are getting bored with me I get it now, well I'm seventeen I had a good run." Chad went off all dramatically as if his acting career was over.

Sonny and Cody were having such a good time together, even though Sonny kept looking everywhere for Chad.

"Look, don't worry about him, he obviously likes you if he shows off Selena whenever you're around, and if he doesn't show up then he's just a jerk."

"I know but, it means a lot to me if he just shows up to even show off some more, and I like to rub it in his face that I know how to have fun without him." Sonny replied, it was ironic that she turned her head just as Chad walked in the door, but she looked a little shocked to see that he was alone. "Is that just me or is that Chad, and only Chad, is he actually alone?" Sonny started questioning Cody to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Cody said nothing just stared at Sonny while Sonny stared at him, nodding his head to give Sonny some kind of response.

"Oh hey Sonny," Chad paused "Linely" he finished while taking a pause as he stared at Sonny and turned towards and evil glare at Cody, or as he called 'Linely' in this situation.

"So, where's Selena?" Sonny asked out of curiosity

"Oh, well uhm she got sick and she couldn't make it but I decided it was too nice of me to just not show up, I thought I should join you guys and show you really how to bowl." Chad tried to make himself not look as desperate, which wasn't working well since he had nothing better to do than just bother Sonny and Cody on their "date." "Well, can I try once?" Chad asked Sonny for the ball to show her how to _really play._

"Fine." Sonny replied

"Good"

"Good" Sonny and Chad just shouted back and forth with their usual argument, if you know how these "fine, fine, good, good" arguments turn out you should know that it doesn't get them anywhere. Chad swung his arm back and the ball rolled down the center of the bowling lane, and Chad showed her what a perfect strike was.

"What this isn't fair!" Sonny shouted walking to turn in her bowling shoes, "You ruin everything!" Sonny demanded and she walked out of the bowling alley in a fuss.

"Look man, you really should just tell her the truth, its so obvious that you like each other but neither of you will ever admit to it, I think you should do both of yourselves a favor and do what's right." Cody gave some advice to Chad, and went to turn in his bowling shoes too, but took a while tying up the laces to wait and see if Chad would actually chase after Sonny.

"Sonny! Wait!" Chad shouted running out of the bowling alley, to find her just standing outside waiting for her mom to answer her phone so she could get a ride home.

"What do _you _want?" Sonny said all aggravated at him and not just the flirty kind the actual annoyed kind. "Oh my gosh and its freezing out here!" she complained trying to warm herself up.

Chad took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "I'm real sorry if I ruined your _date _with Cody, I could give you a ride home if you-" before Chad could even finish his sentence Cody went out the back entrance and he pulled up to give Sonny a ride home.

"Thank-" Sonny started to thank him, but as soon as she Cody pulled up he was already gone.


	5. You Just Don't Know It

**Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy?**

**Chapter Five: You Just Don't Know It**

A/N: Sorry guys, it took me a really long time to update this, I've been really busy with my summers, going to concerts; Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Mitchel Musso, Honor Society, Jesse McCartney, Kelly Clarkson, haha just so much stuff to do in so little time. Thanks for all of your reviews, please give any ideas, and I will be sure to dedicate the chapter to you.

"Tawni, what do you think it means, like he gave me his jacket because I was cold & he knew I was upset, but then WHAM ! he was gone just like that as soon as Cody pulled up to get me." Sonny was pacing questioning Chad's feelings towards her.

"It sounds to me like he likes you, or that he really just likes to confuse you, but in this case I think that the first one sounds more correct…" Tawni replied while admiring her freshly done manicure.

"I had a gut feeling about the first one too, but your second theory might also be pretty accurate, I think that one has to do with him liking me though." Sonny tried sorting out all the possible answers that this could be with this whole situation.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Tawni asked her somewhat annoyed hoping it would finally get her to shut up and stop talking about him 24/7.

"Tell him what?" Sonny hoped she wasn't think what she thought she was about to open her mouth and say.

"You know, tell him you like him and save the both of you all the harm and trouble later." Tawni pitched her idea and Sonny was right about what she was going to say, she was thinking the same thing. Sonny knew she could tell him, I mean three words "I love you" can mean so much to a person you have to use those words carefully.

"You know what?" Sonny started "Now that I think about it maybe I will tell Chad, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well he could always make a fool of you and write about how much you truly love him all over his blog," Tawni rambled on and on while walking Sonny out the door hoping to get her peace and quiet back, "hope it turns out okay!" Tawni slammed the door shut.

"She was just kidding about the whole blog thing, atleast I hope she was." Sonny began talking to herself, she tends to do that a lot when she gets nervous, that and her palms would get sweaty and should would ramble a lot too about random things. She tried to work up the nerve to tell Chad how she really felt about him.

She tried to stall as long as she could before actually walking out of the 'So Random!' studio. She walked past a toaster in the prop room and backtracked making sure that her hair and make up were picture perfect. Sonny even walked out and grabbed a breath mint so her breath didn't smell horrible when she told Chad. The last thing she wanted was for Chad to remember her breath smelt like garlic and pizza. Sonny stood up tall in front of the entrance of Mackenzie Falls set.

"Alright here we go-" Sonny started talking to herself again, but she was interrupted by Portlyn leaving the set, and almost smacking herself in the face with the monstrous metal door.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Portlyn asked a little surprised to see Sonny here.

"Well, I was just wondering if Chad was here I needed to tell him something." Sonny said a little bit antsy trying to overlook the door and see if she could spot Chad.

"Uh..Sonny, Chad isn't here… he came to the set super early today to let everyone know that he was leaving for a while and needed some time to think to himself, he seemed a little upset.

"So…he's gone? I can't believe it why else would he have left, unless it was my fault maybe I really did hurt his feelings at the bowling alley the other night." Sonny started rambling again with a look of disappointment and her hands clutched onto Chad's jacket.

Sonny moped on back to her dressing room but when she got there she saw something unexpected. There was a big yellow envelope tape to a door with a note on it. Sonny tore it off the door shaking it and feeling around to see what it could possibly be.

"Sonny! You're back!" Tawni shouted dropping her magazine on the floor and standing up in some random excitement that just seemed to kick into her body. "Alright, so tell me how did it go?" Tawni was curious as to what Sonny was holding so she wrapped her arm around Sonny also glancing down and the disguised yellow envelope.

Sonny plopped herself down on Tawni's 'throne' she looked down at the envelope and then glanced back and Tawni and back at the envelope, she began to read the note to herself, Tawni waiting anxiously to hear Sonny say what it said and who it was from.

"It's from Chad." Sonny looked surprised, especially hearing the news that Portlyn just informed her about and she thought she would never hear from Chad.


	6. Sorry!

Sorry:

A/N: Guys I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't posted any chapters in since….forever. I haven't gotten the chance to go on lately, and my laptop needs to be fixed because I have too much information on it that it won't let me save anything else. So I will update ASAP, and once I remember where I have left off. Sorry please forgive me I will have a new chapter coming up soon.


End file.
